Entrance Plaza
}| }| }} |image = |stores = 31 |notable = Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics, Ned's Knicknackery, Everyone Luvs Books |survivor = Bill Brenton, Wayne Blackwell, Jolie Wu, Rachel Decker, Floyd Sanders |psychopath = Carlito Keyes, Hall Family |mission = Mark Of The Sniper, Antique Lover, The Woman Who Didn't Make It |pp = 10 |}} The Entrance Plaza is the aptly named entrance to the mall and the location where the zombies first get in. It is connected to Al Fresca Plaza and Paradise Plaza. Later in the game, Frank and Brad fight Carlito to save Dr. Barnaby from getting eaten by the zombies. Dead Rising After meeting Carlito Keyes on the Helipad, Frank West travels through the Security Room to the Entrance Plaza. Frank sees Isabela Keyes for the first time, and finds out about the zombies from Ryan LaRosa. Frank is asked to find items in the mall to add to the barricade. Frank locates a pile of objects in front of the closed security gate at the other end of Entrance Plaza. As he approaches the stockpile to pick up an item, Frank sees Dr. Russell Barnaby on the other side of the gate and takes his photograph. Barnaby notices Frank and yells at him. Before Frank can figure out what is going on he hears a loud crash from the front of Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris, who has been searching for her lost dog Madonna, sees her on the other side of the barricade and attempts to open the door to rescue her dog. Others in the mall attempt to stop her, but they are unsuccessful. Zombies pour through the now open door and overwhelm all those in front of it. Brad Garrison yells from the second floor for everyone to run up the stairs, however most do not make it. Stores The First Floor *Gromin's (E101) *Sports High (E102) *Refined Class (E103) *Jason Wayne's Sporting Goods (E104) *Gramma's Kids (E105) *Men's Storehouse (E106) *Rafael's Shoes (E107) *Everyone Luvs Books (E108) *Children's Castle (E109) *J.F. Nichols (E110) *The Distinguished Gentleman (E111) *Fashion Fiesta (E112) *Space (E113) The Second Floor *The Sinister Read (E201) *Wallington's (E202) *Springtree Jewels (E203) *Women's Lib (E204) *Ned's Knicknackery (E205) *Special Gifts (E206) *Shootingstar Sporting Goods (E207) *Kicks for Her (E208) *Modern Businessman (E209) *Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (E210) *Kathy's Boutique (E212) *Outta Sight (E213) *In The Closet (E214) *The Shoehorn (E215) *Ladies' Space (E216) *Emerald's (E217) *Robsaka Digital (E218) *Jamming Juvenile (E219) Characters The following characters are present in the opening sequence: Major Characters *Frank West *Isabela Keyes *Dr. Russell Barnaby *Brad Garrison Victims *Lindsay Harris *Chris Hines *Ryan LaRosa *Freddie May *Todd Mendell *Alan Peterson *Kathy Peterson *Mark Quemada *Brian Reynolds *Dana Simms *Verlene Willis *Madonna The following characters are present after the opening sequence: Survivors *Bill Brenton, during an unmarked scoop from September 19, 12pm to September 20, 6am *Wayne Blackwell, during the scoop Mark Of The Sniper *Rachel Decker, during the scoop The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Jolie Wu, also part of The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Floyd Sanders, during the scoop Antique Lover Psychopaths *Carlito Keyes *Hall Family Items The following items are found in the Entrance Plaza outside of the stores. For items in the stores, see their respective pages. *13 Benches: Three among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman, eight at the barricade by the front door, one between Everyone Luvs Books and Children's Castle, and one between Gramma's Kids and Men's Storehouse *6 Garbage Cans: Two among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman, one to the right of Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics, one between The Shoehorn and Ladies' Space, one between Robsaka Digital and Jamming Juvenile by the railing, and one along the wall between the exits to Al Fresca Plaza and Paradise Plaza *4 Potted Plants at the barricade by the front door *4 Parasols in front of the escalators *4 Grapefruits: Three on top the palm tree in front of Modern Businessman, and one among the plants to the right of the escalators *3 Signs at the barricade by the front door *2 Baseball Bats among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *2 2" x 4"s among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *2 Snacks: One among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman and one by the pillar with the Shootingstar Sporting Goods advertisement in front of the escalators *1 HDTV among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *1 Pick Ax among the plants to the left of the escalators *1 Submachine Gun on top the palm tree in front of Outta Sight The following items appear after the zombies enter the mall and disappear after reaching the security room: *3 Snacks: By a pillar in front of Refined Class, on the ledge next to the plant in the center of the hallway, and by a pillar in front of Sports High *1 2" x 4" dropped by Alan Peterson when he dies *1 Baseball Bat dropped by Mark Quemada when he dies *1 Shotgun dropped by Brian Reynolds when he dies *1 Lead Pipe dropped by Todd Mendell when he dies PP Stickers *On the outermost doors at the entrance to the mall *On the bee statue near the entrance to the mall *In the following stores: **Robsaka Digital **Children's Castle **Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics **Ned's Knicknackery **Refined Class **Special Gifts **Sports High Appearances *Dead Rising *Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom Trivia *Prior to the zombies entering the mall: **Frank is unable to attack. **There are noticeably more items among the barricade at the front door and the stockpile near the security gate. **It is possible to reach the other side of Entrance Plaza by going up the stairs to the second floor. Dr. Barnaby is nowhere to be found, despite the fact that all stores and exits are sealed off. *Chris and Freddie are inexplicably unable to prevent Lindsay from removing the barricade and opening the door, despite the fact that they are respectively 39 and 30 years younger than her. *It is possible to protect several of the other characters from the zombies, but they still will be listed as Dead in Frank's notebook as opposed to Located, Safe, Undead, or Lost. *Should Frank die before reaching the stairs during the zombie break in, the game will not end. Instead he will wake up in the Security Room having been saved, presumably by Otis Washington as he is the only other person in the cutscene. *Frank West's stage in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom is set in the Entrance Plaza, but is larger. Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Plaza